Prisma Gorgon
The Prisma Gorgon is a variant of the Gorgon light machine gun that features a unique Prisma skin and modified stats, which dependent on current trades, can be temporarily available from the Void Trader, Baro Ki'Teer. Like its predecessor, the Prisma Gorgon sports a sizable magazine size with a high rate of fire, offset by the spooling time and long reload time. Notably, the Prisma Gorgon grants higher magazine and ammo reserve values along with its other boosted stats over its predecessor. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *Large ammo capacity. *Good critical chance. *Good accuracy. Disadvantages: *Requires a short period of time to reach optimal firing rate. *Inaccurate beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Slow reload speed. *Low and damage – less effective against health and armor. *Low status chance. Comparisons: *'Prisma Gorgon', compared to Gorgon: **Higher critical chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). **Higher critical damage (2.0x vs. 1.5x). **Larger magazine (120 rounds vs. 90 rounds). **Larger ammo capacity (840 rounds vs. 540 rounds). **Faster fire rate (14.17 vs. 12.5). **Higher accuracy (14.3 vs. 8.3). **Faster reload (3.0s vs. 4.2s). **Faster spool-up (12 rounds vs. 15 rounds). **Reduced recoil. *'Prisma Gorgon', compared to Gorgon Wraith: **Lower base damage (25.0 vs. 27.0). ***Lower damage (18.75 vs. 22.95). ***Higher damage (3.75 vs. 2.7). ***Higher damage (2.5 vs. 1.35). **Higher critical chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). **Higher critical damage (2.0x vs. 1.5x). ** Lower Status chance (5.0% vs. 15.0%). **Larger magazine (120 rounds vs. 90 rounds). **Larger ammo capacity (840 rounds vs. 540 rounds). **Faster fire rate (14.17 vs. 13.33). **Higher accuracy (14.3 vs. 10.5). **Slower spool-up (12 rounds vs. 10 rounds). **Reduced recoil. Acquisition *The Prisma Gorgon can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *Unranked Prisma Gorgons without Forma and Orokin Catalysts can be traded between players. Notes *While the Prisma Gorgon has the same vertical recoil behavior as the Gorgon and the Gorgon Wraith, it has significantly reduced horizontal recoil, which combined with its higher accuracy stats makes it overall more accurate at longer ranges. *The Prisma Gorgon gains an additional 5% critical chance and a boost in critical damage, at the cost of having 10% less status chance compared to the Wraith variant (and the same compared to the normal Gorgon). This makes it mildly suitable for a critical build. Tips *Like the Gorgon and the Gorgon Wraith, the Prisma Gorgon has a spool-down period in which it can retain its maximum rate of fire after releasing the trigger. Firing the weapon to maximum rate of fire, releasing the trigger and then firing before the spool-down period finishes allows the weapon to be fired in short bursts. **Firing in bursts is essential for conserving ammo when used against groups of weaker enemies. Reserve using sustained full-auto fire at maximum spool for larger, tougher targets like Napalms and Techs. *Speed Trigger and/or Shred speeds up the rate of fire, which subsequently reduces the time needed to spool up to maximum fire rate. Doing so will hasten the rate at which the weapon consumes ammo, however. *The Prisma Gorgon's high rate of fire makes it ammo inefficient. Rifle Ammo Mutation and/or Rifle Scavenger mods can be used to maintain a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, use Team Ammo Restores to instantly replenish ammo. Due to its large ammo reserve capacity, Ammo Drum will also have a higher and more beneficial impact. * Adding punch through via Shred or Metal Auger can aid ammo efficiency when dealing with mobs. Trivia *The Prisma Gorgon was leaked as an entry in the player Profile under Equipment before it was formally introduced. *Parts of the Prisma Gorgon have animated textures to differentiate it from its previous variants. **The Prisma Gorgon also has modified firing sounds similar to a Prime weapon. *The Prisma Gorgon's colors can be customized, unlike the Gorgon Wraith, which requires a skin to do so. *The Prisma Gorgon was the first item to have the "Prisma" prefix in its name. Media PrismaGorgonCodex.png|Prisma Gorgon in Codex. Prisma Gorgon Leak.jpg|The Prisma Gorgon as seen in the player's Profile. 2015-01-23_00003.jpg|Prisma Gorgon's default colouring 2015-01-23_00002.jpg|Golden Prisma Gorgon JidDoBF.jpg|Rainbow Prisma Gorgon PrismaGorgonGold.png|Prisma Gorgon with golden color scheme. Prisma Gorgon Comparisons 5 Forma Prisma Gorgon A look at Warframe Prisma Gorgon Warframe Prisma Gorgon Build Lets Max (Warframe) E25 - Prisma Gorgon Warframe Prisma Gorgon Setup (U16.3.5) Patch History }} See also *Gorgon, the standard version. *Gorgon Wraith, the Event-Exclusive Wraith version. fr:Gorgon Prisma ru:Горгона Призма Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Prisma Category:Grineer Category:Baro Ki'Teer Offering Category:Update 15 Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle